Wherever you are
by Kitsune2494
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y tus pensamientos solo consiguen querer hacerte correr y no volver a mirarle a los ojos para no caer más en sus redes, una melodía quizás sea la solución para tu alma. Omegaverse! Shindou/Kirino (Songfic).


Bueeeno, ha sido una laaaarga temporada sin escribir nada jajaja no creo que mucha gente me esperase de vuelta y mucho menos con algo de Inazuma (desgraciadamente mi etapa de Hetalia se ha ido) pero escuché una canción hermosa y me dije ¿por qué no? Capaz alguien aburrido lee tu historia ~

Mil perdones al que haya estado esperando (¿los habrá? Dx) por algo nuevo de Hetalia, pero sinceramente no me veo con ánimos de seguir con cosas de la serie y mi vida ahora es un caos como para meterme en un proyecto grande (y creedme que lo he intentado jajaja).

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven Go pertenece a Level-5 al igual que la canción Wherever you are pertenece a la banda One ok Rock (mis ganas de tener esa capacidad de inventiva ¬3¬ )

* * *

><p>La habitación se encontraba iluminada simplemente por los suaves rayos de sol que el atardecer dejaba caer sobre las cortinas blancas que ondeaban con la brisa que las movía con un ritmo cadencioso y ligero.<p>

El sonido de un piano era lo único que rompía la quietud de la escena, las notas rondaban suaves y cálidas, haciendo que Ranmaru suspirase sonriendo, siempre había admirado a Shindou y su facilidad para tocar esas melodías de tal forma que parecía que sus dedos no se despegaban en ningún momento de la teclas y que estas eran las que se hundían por sí solas ante cualquier gesto del castaño, casi de la misma forma en que ellos se movían bajo su batuta en el terreno en juego.

A pesar de lo rara que había sido esa última semana y de la proximidad de su celo no pudo resistirse a la invitación de siempre hecha por los brillantes ojos del alfa, ni a esa voz suave y tranquila con la que estuvo felicitándole durante todo el trayecto por su notable mejoría como defensa ¿Qué más daba aguantar las miradas indignadas de los demás omegas a sus espaldas? ¿Tener en cuenta las miradas y gestos despectivos que los alfas le dedicaban al ver su cercanía con Takuto?

No era de piedra ni mucho menos, solo su madre sabía las noches de llanto que todo ese le provocaba, pero, eran esos momentos con el pianista, esos dulces recuerdos que conservaría para siempre los que hacían valer la pena el sufrimiento que pasaba.

- Parece que últimamente tocas siempre la misma sonata ¿no Shindou?

- Esta sonata es parte de mis recuerdos contigo, así que de vez en cuando me gusta volver a tocarla para ti Kirino.

Por esas cosas es que se había enamorado de ese alfa despistado, mientras que para muchas gente la actitud de Takuto era aburrida e insípida, para Kirino esa galantería arcaica y los modales caballerescos propios del castaño no hacían más que seguir sumergiéndolo en una espiral de sentimientos cada vez más profunda.

La personalidad de Ranmaru, contrario a lo que se pudiese esperar de alguien con su apariencia era retraída y desconfiada, como todo omega prefería los lugares que pudiese controlar y conocer gente nueva (sobre todo alfas) hacía que sus nervios estuviesen crispados durante todo el día, por ello desde niño se había refugiado en los libros de fantasía y los musicales clásicos que veía con su madre y hermanas por la televisión.

Aún recordaba con cariño la primera vez que vio el Cascanueces y, poco tiempo después de conocer a Shindou, lo había comentado con este en una de sus tantas charlas en la sala de música, lo que nunca se esperó es que, después de un fin de semana sin saber de su amigo, el lunes estuviese en ese mismo sofá escuchando la canción del Hada a manos del mayor.

- ¿Ya has encontrado a tu pareja Shindou? Me pareció notar un ambiente raro entre tu padre y tú... ¿Sigue esperando que te unas este año a alguien?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios delgados del pianista, sonriendo levemente al notar que no podría engañar nunca al omega sentado en el sillón, conocía demasiado bien su olor natural y sus reacciones como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sin necesidad de investigar o atosigarle de alguna forma.

- Si...ya sabes cómo es, a pesar de la cantidad de derechos que han ganado los omega sigue insistiéndome en que no debería seguir soltero mucho tiempo o acabaré perdiendo los mejores.

- Supongo que no quiere que termines con un omega como yo.

Shindou frunció el ceño, el olor natural de Kirino (canela y fresas) se había agriado ligeramente, señal de que su humor no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar, con una sonrisa divertida se incorporó de la butaca frente al piano, dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo hacia su mochila, rebuscando un poco encontró su móvil, tecleando con rapidez seleccionó una canción en especial y se plantó frente al pelirrosa, extendiendo la mano con galantería y ofreciéndole una sonrisa dulce.

- Vamos, quiero bailar con un lindo omega ahora, antes que un alfa malvado me lo arrebate.

- ¡Shindou!

Sus mejillas ardían y por la pequeña risa que dejó escapar Takuto estaba convencido que debía estar rojo hasta las orejas ¿por qué maldita sea tenía que ser tan adorablemente caballeroso? Con timidez, intentando esconder inútilmente su nerviosismo, alzó su mano temblorosa, apretando la del mayor, aún sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Shindou lo miraba enternecido, notando la turbación en todo su cuerpo, el temblor de sus manos, sus ojos húmedos y esquivos y el cómo su olor, ahora que lo mantenía cerca suyo, parecía inundarlo todo y conferirle al momento el toque justo entre la naturalidad con la que siempre se trataban y ese "algo" a medias entre el deseo y una ternura infinita por el omega.

Con cuidado para no soltarle del todo, tocó ligeramente la pantalla, dejando que la canción comenzara y dejándose envolver por la melodía.  
><strong><em><br>Te voy a decir  
>Delicadamente suspiro<br>Esta noche, esta noche...  
>Eres mi ángel.<em>**

Al sentir como la melodía cambiaba comenzó a mecerse, notando gratamente sorprendido como el cuerpo del omega se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, mientras que sus manos dejaron las del menor, bajando delicadamente por su espalda y descansando en la redondeada cintura, afianzando su agarre.

Ranmaru cogió aire bruscamente ante el contacto, nunca había estado tan cerca de un alfa (ajeno a la familia) y el fresco olor a menta que irradiaba Shindou no ayudaba demasiado a calmar sus nervios, es más, sentía que con el calor de las manos del mayor en su cintura, sus nervios comenzaban a jugarle en su contra volviéndole mas torpe, en esos momentos agradecía la bendita habilidad del castaño para bailar o ambos estarían tirados en el suelo por su culpa.

**_Te quiero  
>Nos convertiremos en uno<br>Esta noche, esta noche  
>Simplemente digo...<em>**

Lo atrajo totalmente contra su pecho obligándole a descansar sobre él y permitiéndole hundir su cara entre las hebras rosas que se habían escapado de sus coletas, sonrió escuchando la canción y sintiendo el cuerpo de SU omega contra si...nada en este mundo podía ser tan perfecto como el peso de Ranmaru en su pecho y su aliento cálido y entrecortado contra su mejilla.

Kirino se aferró a la camisa blanca de Shindou, cerrando con fuerza los ojos sus instintos le obligaron a dejarse llevar por él, no que lamentase eso, y aspirar profundamente formando una cálida sonrisa al sentirse de esa forma, al estar entre los brazos de un alfa que le valoraba y con quien se sentía totalmente seguro.

**_Donde sea que estés, siempre te hago sonreír  
>Donde sea que estés, siempre estoy a tu lado<br>Cualquier cosa que digas, siempre está en mi mente  
>Ahora mismo te prometo que es para siempre<em>**

Rió bajito al escuchar la voz de Shindou susurrándole la última frase al oído, además de sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban y sin ser consciente de ello se acurrucó mimosamente contra el alfa, dejando que este le estrechase con fuerza.

Takuto suspiró encandilado al escuchar esa risa bajita y cantarina, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la clara aceptación del omega a sus avances aunque suponía que era de forma inconsciente, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza sintiendo el tacto sedoso de su cabello sobre sus labios... ¿se sentiría igual al besarle?

**_No necesito una razón  
>Simplemente te quiero<br>Así es, así es...  
>Día tras día<br>_**  
>Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera saber cuándo, las manos de Kirino comenzaron a trazar suaves figuras en el pecho del castaño, haciendo que este reaccionase de la misma forma, repartiendo caricias suaves pero firmes en sus cadera, sin dejar de cuidar el balanceo dulce y tranquilo con el que los mecía a ambos desde que todo había empezado, con delicadeza, como si con esos simples gestos fuera capaz de alguna forma de reverenciar el cuerpo del menor.<p>

**_Aún tenemos un largo camino por delante  
>Por favor siempre, siempre<br>Hasta el fin quédate conmigo  
>Saldremos adelante...<br>_**  
>En esos momentos no les importaron las obligaciones, ni las normas sociales, Takuto se olvidó de ser el heredero de una familia adinerada, de ser el genio de la música alabado por el mundo entero y Ranmaru se olvidó de que era un omega venido de una familia de clase media, sus propuestas de unión y las diversas entrevista matrimoniales planeadas para él, la presión (aún teniendo solo 15 años) para convertirse en un buen omega capaz d engendrar niños fuertes.<p>

**_Donde sea que estés siempre te hago sonreír  
>Donde sea que estés siempre estoy a tu lado<br>Cualquier cosa que digas siempre está en mi mente  
>Ahora mismo te prometo que es para siempre<em>**

_**Donde sea que estés, nunca te haré llorar**_  
><em><strong>Donde sea que estés nunca te digo adiós<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cualquier cosa que digas siempre está en mi mente<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ahora mismo te prometo que es para siempre...<strong>_

Siempre estuvo al lado del castaño apoyándolo cuando la presión de su talento y apellido parecían cernirse sobre él amenazando con desmoronarle, a su manera, sencilla y dulce, buscaba que al menos a su lado, olvidase sus obligaciones por unas horas y fuese solo Shindou, el tonto y sensible alfa, capitán del equipo de fútbol, muchas noches llamándole a escondidas y desahogando sus miedos.

Takuto sin saberlo recordaba lo mismo, cuantos días, aún después de entrenamientos agotadores volvían juntos a su casa y tocaba para el pelirrosa, como una forma de hacerle dejar atrás sus miedos y dolencias, no era llamado genio por nada y sabía de sobra lo que su amistad había repercutido en Kirino, por ello es que buscaba compensar las lágrimas de las que se sentía responsable mediante lo único que sabía hacer mejor que nadie, tocar el piano para su omega.

**_Para nosotros el día que nos conocimos  
>Debería ser el más importante de todos<br>Así que este día llamado "hoy"  
>Es el día más importante después del día en que nos conocimos<br>_**  
>Lo agarró fuerte de la cintura, elevándolo y girando suavemente con él, rió escuchando el jadeo sorprendido del menor.<p>

Cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo se sorprendió, pero pronto se topó con los ojos marrones de Shindou que le observaban brillantes y sinceros, entonces comenzó a reír mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del alfa, sin notar que un brillo de ternura se instalaba en los ojos de Takuto al escucharle reír, justo como el día que se conocieron, cuando solo veía en él a un raro omega que jugaba al fútbol y del que todo el mundo se burlaba por su aspecto.

Ranmaru al observarle no pudo evitar recordar con una sonrisa el día en que, mientras estaba abrazado a sus rodillas con la cara escondida en estas un suave toque le hizo sobresaltarse, cuando miró al frente unos ojos de chocolate le dieron la bienvenida y su estómago gruñó, haciendo reír al pequeño alfa y poco después a él mismo, sentados ya ambos en un banco compartiendo una chocolatina.

**_Alguien a quien puedo querer con el corazón  
>Alguien a quien quiero con el corazón<br>En el centro de mi amor estás tú y mi corazón  
><em>**  
><strong><em>Donde sea que estés, siempre te hago sonreír<br>Donde sea que estés, siempre estoy a tu lado  
>Cualquier cosa que digas siempre está en mi mente<br>Ahora mismo te prometo que es para siempre..._**

Con delicadeza lo dejó en el suelo, sintiendo las manos de Kirino en sus hombros, mientras que las suyas no dejaban de aferrarse a su cintura, besó su frente, apartando ligeramente su fleco con la nariz, sonriendo sobre esta al escuchar el suspiro dulce del menor.

Ranmaru pasó dulcemente las manos hacia el cuello de Shindou, sonriendo dulcemente por los mimos miró sus ojos brillantes y en un acto de valentía se colocó ligeramente de puntillas rozando sus labios, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Takuto, que no pudo seguir coordinando sus movimientos, haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre la mullida alfombra blanca del cuarto de música.

El alfa subió sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del pelirrosa hasta alcanzar sus manos y subirlas a la altura de su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer ligeramente, apoyando su frente contra la de Kirino, rozando dulcemente sus labios, manteniendo ambos la sonrisa.

**_Donde sea que estés...  
><em>**  
>- Quiero que seas mi omega Kirino...<p>

Ranmaru jadeó mirándole intensamente, el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó, sonriendo radiante asintió dulcemente, confiaba en Shindou y estaba convencido que no había mejor alfa para él que el castaño que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa igual de feliz que la suya pero más discreta.

Afuera de la sala de música ambas mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa radiante y emocionadas al contemplar como sus hijos por fin se unirían para siempre, sus planes para juntarlos habían dado sus fruto pero, más que eso, verles a ambos felices y enamorados después de haber encontrado a su pareja de vida era lo que había conseguido realizarlas como madres.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento comenzó sin un defensa y con el "dios de la batuta" desaparecidos, Endou frunció el ceño preocupado, Kirino llevaba unas semanas cabizbajo y Shindou había estado demasiado distraído en los últimos entrenamientos, a veces podía jurar que mirando al pelirrosa, pero no podía confirmarlo porque en cuanto el capitán_*****_ del Raimon detectaba alguna mirada sobre él volvía a concentrarse en dirigir a los demás miembros del equipo y evitar volver a mantener contacto visual con el cuerpo del omega.

Estaba absorto en sus propias cavilaciones hasta que los gritos emocionados de Tenma llegaron a sus oídos, giró la cabeza mirando al omega plantarse delante de Shindou y Kirino con una sonrisa emocionada observando detenidamente algo en la mano izquierda del defensa.

Se acercó tranquilamente, riendo entre dientes al observar como Tsurugi intentaba tranquilizar a Tenma, quien ahora era abrazado por Kirino, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar la causa del alboroto, unas alianzas gemelas de plata brillaban en la mano izquierda de ambos, dejando en claro para todo el que lo viese el compromiso entre Ranmaru y Takuto.

Con cariño revolvió el cabello de ambos, viendo como sus manos se entrelazaban amorosamente, no dudó en sonreír y desearles lo mejor, al fin y al cabo sus instinto de alfa le hacían ver a esos chicos casi como sus propios hijos con todo el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso al ver la pareja que se había formado en el seno de la familia "Raimon" aunque, a juzgar por cómo se comportaban Tenma y Tsurugi y teniendo en cuenta el ceño fruncido de Shindou al observar tanta cercanía entre los menores no dudaba que en pocas semanas iba a quedarse sin los omegas del equipo.

Suspiró divertido, bueno al fin y al cabo, la ganancia de los chicos sería su pérdida ¿Qué más podía hacer?

* * *

><p>Sinceramente empecé a ver la serie y lo primero que pensé fue ¡DIOS TSURUGI AMA A TENMA CON PASIÓN! Jajajajaja luego seguí viendo el resto y comencé a sonreír cual gato maligno viendo lo tiernamente adorables que son Shindou y Kirino, en serio ¿porque son tan malditamente lindos? Los adoptaría para achucharlos simplemente ¿algún alma caritativa me los regala?<p>

Como dije, no creo que siga subiendo cosas, quizás escuche otra canción, o lea otro fic que me inspire pero el tiempo me ha enseñado que es mejor sorprender a la gente que prometer cosas que luego no puedo (o quiero) hacer, así que por aquí se queda, en un principio la idea era hacer un fic Omegaverse de Inazuma Eleven, pero estoy de vaga así que quizás siga subiendo pequeñas historias y algún día me anime a hacer un Fic en condiciones.

_*** Se perfectamente que Shindou no es el capitán del Raimon en la final y luego de la Holy Road, pero estuve pensando y me dije ¿de verdad creer que un grupo de alfas iban a permitir que un omega los dirigiera por más de un par de partidos? Mi respuesta mental fue que no, así que por eso hice que Shindou volviera a su puesto ;D**_

Saludos y espero que disfrutéis la historia como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Au revoir ~


End file.
